Overwhelming Victory!
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Orihime has a group sleepover, not understanding that boys traditionally should never be invited to. But Ichigo isn't looking for a pervert's paradise... though Rukia plans to change that. MA


**Slumber Party**

It was the usual lunchtime for the group of girls of 1–3 at Karakura High School. As always, Chizuru was making strong advances on Orihime – successfully groping the busty teenager once – before Tatsuki intervened and assaulted her with heavy stomps on her butt. Rukia sat in the circle at the left side of Michiru and Mahana; Ryou sat a little more off to the side, enthralled by the new novel she picked out the other day.

After taking a bite out of her sandwich, Michiru glanced at Rukia and asked, "Kuchiki-san, are you going tonight?"

Rukia looked at her, arching an eyebrow at the utter vagueness of the seemingly-important. "Tonight? What happens tonight?" She hoped that Don Kanonji wasn't back in town, creating the unsightly ruckus of his unexplainably popular ghost show. As fun as it was to pester Ichigo, the eccentric celebrity was more annoying than entertaining.

"Orihime's sleepover party," said Michiru, rather startled that Rukia wasn't aware of the event that had been planned a month in advance. "We're all going to go. I thought Orihime told you about it." She felt awkward for addressing a topic when the actual hostess hadn't personally invited Rukia, but she normally stuck her nose into other people's business.

Nonchalantly, Rukia dismissed the idea of a sleepover with a waving hand, finding it too comfortable in Ichigo's closet. " _Ah~_ , it sounds nice, but I don't think I can make it tonight. I'll be busy." She couldn't think of a plausible lie right on the spot. "But be sure to have fun."

"What?" Orihime had overheard the conversation and immediately crawled over. Behind her, Chizuru fawned over how cutely she scuttled while on all fours and mentioned how cute her backside was; that was prior to Tatsuki reacquainting her with the ground with a harsh grapple.

Orihime gave the 'transfer student' a childish pout. "You have to come, Kuchiki-san! I meant to mail you the invitation…" She paused sheepishly and laughed, rubbing the back of her head as her cheeks flushed. "But I didn't know your address. I thought I could track you down, but I got sidetracked." The time she had tried to follow Rukia home while walking with Kurosaki-kun, the scent of the bakery caught her attention and beckoned her to go and have a snack. She stayed far longer than she should have, and by the time she left, Rukia was long gone.

Rukia put on her bashfully polite routine. Her fingertips modestly covered her mouth as she spoke. "Oh no, I couldn't impose. Six people are enough for a party. I'd just take up room."

"No, you won't! My apartment is big enough for twenty people" – a gross exaggeration, Rukia knew from seeing the place firsthand during the Sora-Hollow incident – "so you won't take up any space!" Orihime smiled triumphantly, as though the new girl had no choice but to accept now. "You're small, after all."

Rukia didn't know how to take that last comment. For Orihime's sake, she took it as a compliment and awkwardly thanked the busty teenager. "But I have never been to a slumber party. I don't know what to do." It was one of the few honest statements she ever gave; the women of Soul Society never partook in parties that didn't involve drinking.

"It's really fun," Michiru blurted out when she edged closer to the conversation. "You bring a sleeping bag and pajamas, and then you tell stories, and make snacks!"

" _Mmm_ , that's the best part," Orihime said, imagining the different foods she could make for her guests. For her, she would experience new and wonderful flavors; for them, they would suffer with stomach pains.

"Well, it does sound fun," agreed Rukia in a trembling voice.

Mahana, now deciding to offer her suggestions, looked at Orihime. "Why not just invite Kurosaki? Kuchiki-san seems to be the most comfortable around him." She turned to Rukia. "You may not be involved, but you are good friends, right?"

Her bluntness made Rukia flush somewhat. "Right…"

"Then it's settled!" Orihime threw a fist into the air victoriously. "Kurosaki-kun is invited to the party! Be sure to bring him with you, Kuichiki-san!" She was genuinely excited to have him attend the party. The more, the merrier!

However, Michiru was quick to throw in her two cents. Twiddling her fingers, she uttered, "But Kurosaki is a boy. Should he really come to the slumber party?"

"You only say that because you're afraid of him," Ryou pointed out, lowering her novel to stare over at the timid girl. She didn't take her eyes away from her captivating book for long. "I'm sure he's not so bad when you get to know him. Tatsuki is also friends with him, so he can't be too bad."

Michiru had no room left to argue, and begrudgingly accepted Ichigo's attendance tonight. This left Rukia with the single option: go to the slumber party and drag Ichigo along with her. At the very least, he might be able to help her weasel their way out of it.

"So you were invited to Inoue's slumber party," grumbled Ichigo while watching Rukia sift through some supplies to take to Orihime's, "and you want me to tag along?"

Rukia looked from her usual yellow pajamas to a different set that was recently 'borrowed' from Yuzu; she chose to go for the classic. "It was Inoue's idea. She _wanted_ me to go to the slumber party," she clarified, stuffing the pajamas into her pack.

"Why didn't you just go? Now you pulled me into it." Ichigo sighed heavily and ruffled his orange hair. "It's not right for boys to go to slumber parties. It gets people talking. In any case, I don't really hang out much with people. If Keigo finds out about it…" He trailed off and looked up, imagining the fit Keigo would throw if he discovered that Ichigo went to a party full of some of the hottest chicks in their class. The mere thought of his screeching cries made Ichigo wince.

"Fool, how would he find out unless you told him?" rebuked Rukia, shoving in some hygienic supplies. Satisfied, she zipped the bag up.

"Inoue isn't exactly the subtle type," Ichigo murmured, recounting how open she was in small companies. If Keigo was just in earshot, he would surely pick up something about one of his best friends attending a girl slumber party.

Rukia had to agree that Orihime didn't seem like the discreet type. Even so, she put on her backpack and shrugged. "Just get ready, Ichigo. You can come up with a good excuse to get both of us out of there quicker."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo didn't want to go through the trouble, but Rukia was annoyingly persistent. Since he was not actually planning to stay the entire night, he just tossed Rukia his p.j. bottoms and a white t-shirt, and then told her to put it with her things; she did so, though complained that he could've given it to her sooner. "I guess that's it for me. I just need to make it look like we were going to stay, right? Then I'll say my dad needs my help at the clinic, or something like that."

"Wh-what about me?" Rukia stammered, pointing to herself. "How will I get out with you? I can't say that your dad needs me too. That would sound suspicious."

"I don't know! We can come up with ideas on the way over to Inoue's place," the orange-haired teen suggested. That he had to wrack his brain this much over a problem that shouldn't even have involved him was irritating, to say the least. "Let's just go already. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Rukia nodded, and the duo made for the door. However, the latch was suddenly locked by plush paws. Guarding the exit was an irate Kon, ready to fight to the death. "Ichigo, you bastard, were you really planning to go to a slumber party with Nee-san and not take me?" He snarled before putting up his fists. "I don't think so! You and Nee-san are staying right here until you agree to take me! All those girls will fawn over me! Don't you get it? That's my paradise! Let me go in your body, Ichigo, since you're complaining so much!" He swooned as he imagined going to the party and chasing the girls around during a pillow fight. The room would be filled with giggles and playful teasing. "For a slumber party, a stuffed animal belongs there most of all!"

"You're the last person I would let go to that party!" argued Ichigo. "You almost ruined the reputation I set up for myself last time I left you alone in school! There's no telling what damage you'd do alone with Inoue and the others!"

Kon fumed. "I just kissed the girls' hands and cheeks! That's absolutely innocent! Besides, if you never show any interest in girls, people will start thinking you're…" He was cut off by his own scream when he noticed that Rukia was escaping through the window. "Nee-san! Come back!"

He made a lunge for her, but the door behind him burst open before he got out of range. Crushed underneath the toppled slab of wood, Kon was defenseless, weeping waterfalls for his foiled schemes. The cause of the falling door was Isshin, busting it down with a flying kick towards Ichigo. He was caught by the foot and thrown brutally to the ground. He was not down, however, and turned his position to his advantage, wrapping his legs around Ichigo's offending arm in a tight lock. His son cried out when he felt his bones strain under the pressure.

"Ichigo, where do you think you're heading off to tonight?" Isshin growled with a feral grin. He twisted his son's arm. "Did I hear you talking to yourself about some party?"

Ichigo finally got enough leverage to fling Isshin across the room, freeing his arm in the process. After flexing his sore limb, he glared at his defeated father. "Were you eavesdropping again, you crazy geezer? Jeez, can't I ever get some privacy in this place? If you have to know, Inoue invited me over! I'm just going to make a quick appearance!"

"What?" Isshin curled up in a defensive position. Rusty wheels and cogs turned in his head until he came to his own warped conclusion. Misunderstanding the situation, he went hysterical, dashing down the stairs. "Mother! _Masaki!_ I can't believe it myself!" He threw himself against the ridiculous poster of his late wife. "Our son has been invited to a girl's party! Is this good or bad? Is he… one of the girls?" A slug from Ichigo's fist decked him onto the floor.

"Dammit, shut up! Now that I think about it, I'd rather be over there than here!" roared Ichigo before leaving the house, slamming the door behind him.

Peeking up from the floor, Isshin stared at the door with tears in his eyes. "What did I do?"

Ichigo met up with Rukia further down the block. The Shinigami girl smirked at him. "That was pretty loud, Ichigo. I heard you all the way down the street."

"Shut up. My dad can be really annoying when he sets his mind to it." He looked over at her. "Did you think of a way to get out of the slumber party yet?"

Rukia shook her head. Feeble excuses wouldn't be accepted by Orihime, a girl who would set her mind to something and never let go. Seeing Ichigo walk out the door would be quite the accomplishment.

The two arrived at Orihime's apartment just as the streetlights began to flicker on. They dragged themselves up the steps to stand before Orihime's room. With a sigh, Ichigo knocked. Almost immediately, the door opened, and Orihime beamed brightly.

"Hello, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, come in!" she urged as she tugged both of them in by their sleeves. They stumbled into the room to be greeted by the gazes of Tatsuki and Orihime's other friends. Michiru withdrew from the presence of Ichigo, seeking shelter behind Tatsuki.

Awkwardly, Ichigo raised a hand and said hello. "I can't believe you actually came," Tatsuki said, leaning to one side on her arm. "I figured you'd try to find a way to get out of this." She was close enough to guessing his scheme, Ichigo thought while pursing his lips.

Orihime announced that everyone was now in attendance. Therefore, they could start on whatever activities had been planned. And what better way to start the party than taking a bath?! Ichigo froze up at the declaration; Chizuru leapt for joy. "A-a bath?" Ichigo exclaimed, looking at Orihime with a flushed face. "Who does that at a party?" Asking Orihime such a question would be like asking a college student who goes to school or asking a priest who prays at a church.

Thoughtfully, Orihime put her pointer finger on her chin, now adding Ichigo into the factor of bath time. "Would you like me to put up a curtain on your side of the shower?" she asked, honestly believing that he would accept the proposal, which he didn't. Thank goodness Kon wasn't there in Ichigo's body, for he would suggest no curtain at all. "Well, how about you take a shower after us? You can make yourself at home in the meantime."

Now seemed like a good time to escape. Ichigo laughed forcibly. "Actually, I don't think I should stay that long. My dad needs some help…"

"You can't leave, though," Orihime protested eagerly, leaning uncomfortably close to him. She wagged a finger at him in reproach. "If you showed up here, then that means that you don't have anything important to do at home. If you leave, I'll never forgive you." Surely, that wasn't the case, but Ichigo was too much of a nice guy to actually upset Orihime. With a sigh, he decided one night sleeping over wouldn't cause too much trouble. He just had to play nice and go to sleep before everyone else and wake up before them.

"'Hime! Hurry and come to the bath with me~!" Chizuru sang when she caught Orihime from behind. Her arms wrapped underneath Orihime's bust, hefting them up and making them appear to be throbbing; the sight made Ichigo flush and turn away before his mind could become corrupt and his nose could spurt some blood.

Tatsuki leapt in to pry the flamboyant lesbian from her best friend. "This is why I knew Orihime shouldn't have invited you!" she growled, trying to pin Chizuru's hands to her sides to keep her from flailing. "I'm gonna have to throw you in a cold shower to cool you down! Come on, Orihime." While Chizuru begged for Orihime's attention, Tatsuki turned to Ichigo and stared skeptically at him. "And don't even think about peeking, Ichigo."

This only offended him. "I'm not some pervert," he sneered at her, though she didn't seem like she believed him much. He collapsed right then and there, sighing as he put his cheek against his propped-up fist. "How'd I wind up in this mess?"

"You're not going to try to leave?" Rukia asked, setting down her backpack to rummage through it and take out her bath supplies. She chuckled smugly. "Then I guess we'll just have to stay here. Hopefully, no Hollows show up tonight."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Kuchiki-san, hurry up!" Orihime called from down the hall, poking out from the bathroom while waving her hand invitingly. Behind her were the ramblings of the other girls. When Ichigo looked over at her, he felt all blood rush to his face from seeing her in a pink bra. "You'll be left with cold water!"

" _Oi_ , Orihime! Get back in here! You're not dressed!" It was Tatsuki who pulled her back into the crowded bathroom. Chizuru could be heard the loudest, gushing over how big Orihime's bust was.

Rukia told Ichigo to have fun by himself before she hurried over to the bathroom. She had to act in her bubbly personality while amongst the group of girls.

Ichigo, now alone, wandered around the room. He stopped to examine the shrine for Orihime's big brother, Sora. The face was haunting since it was the one hidden behind the mask of one of the first Hollows Ichigo had fought. But he did not dwell on it and headed for Orihime's bookshelf. To his surprise, she actually had a variety of manga. Might as well, he thought, and sat down to read…

Perhaps all bathing at once wasn't the best move considering that the bathroom wasn't exactly huge, but they managed. Seven girls disrobed, some more bashfully than others; Rukia revealed herself slowly, feeling rather petite amongst her peers. The only one whose breasts were smaller than her own was Michiru, who couldn't help staring enviously at Orihime's bust.

"I'm a little envious," she murmured as she watched Orihime's tits bounce when she walked. She glanced down at her own chest and likened her own pair to mosquito bites. Sure, they at least had some form to them, but she wanted breasts with some weight to them, like Chizuru's or Mahana's, breasts that would attract the attention of boys while not being _too exaggerated_. "I wish I would get my breasts…"

"Don't worry so much about it," mumbled Ryou, pulling her black panties down her shapely legs. She set her clothes neatly aside in a pile, being much more organized than her friends. She stood up, arms folded under her B-cup breasts and eyes focused on Orihime jovially talking with Tatsuki; Chizuru had practically fallen unconscious upon seeing the busty redhead in her full glory. "Orihime just got a full stack because she always eats so many different foods. I'm guessing she stumbled upon a blend that gave her such full ones."

Michiru pouted a little. "Still…"

"Who's first up for a shower?" cheered Orihime. "Pair up, and we'll choose!"

Immediately, Chizuru awoke from her comatose. "'Hime!" she chanted, catching the girl from behind, unashamedly brushing her fingers across her rosy nipples. Chills ran up Orihime's spine from the feel. "I choose to bathe with Orihime! My Venus, I will clean every crevice of your luscious body, even if I must use my tongue…!"

Tatsuki threw a quick left jab into the girl's face, sending her sprawling into a wall. She groaned and covered her bleeding mouth, weakly commenting that Tatsuki didn't disappoint her with her answer. "That was a jab! And the answer is 'no'!" Tatsuki shouted at her; Orihime stood timidly at her side. "You're the last person who should pair up with Orihime!"

"Really?" Orihime was too dense to realize that Chizuru would do unspeakable things to her if they were alone together, even if the only thing separating them from the others was a glass door. She hummed in thought to decide on a partner. She smiled and pointed at her choice. "Then I choose Kuchiki-san!"

Rukia perked up. " _Uh_ , right," she agreed with a jerking nod of the head. She moved to stand next to her. While Orihime told the other girls to pair up, Rukia couldn't help a sidelong glance at the well-endowed chest of her partner. Only when standing next to the airhead girl did Rukia feel diminutive and insecure about her own measurements. All curves and beauty…

Chizuru was chosen immediately by Tatsuki; the tomboy said that she wanted to keep constant watch of the overzealous girl. Ryou paired up with Michiru, and Mahana elected to be the only single girl. Next to be decided was who went first in the shower. Again, Tatsuki volunteered to go first, wanting to get it over with so that Chizuru could be one of the first to leave the bathroom.

Chizuru entered the shower with Tatsuki standing behind her; both weren't happy about the pairing. The red-haired girl huffed, crossing her arms. "I was so close to bathing with Orihime. Why do you always have to get in the way of our desires?"

"Shut up. It's only you who has a weird obsession with Orihime," shot back Tatsuki while removing the showerhead from its holster, spraying herself with the warm water. She looked over her shoulder at her partner while rinsing. "After this, you'd better not even look at Orihime."

Chizuru sulked, leaning against the cold wall. "Oh my, if only you were a bit more submissive and feminine, this shower could be so much more enjoyable." Her fantasies ended when Tatsuki brutally smacked the showerhead into her face.

Ichigo had read almost two manga books before over half of the girls came from the shower. Lazily, he looked up from the illustrated pages to make a count of heads. Chizuru and Tatsuki were ahead of the bunch, pointedly ignoring each other with dissatisfied expressions. Michiru and Ryou walked behind them, chattering amongst themselves. All four were dressed for bed. Ryou and Chizuru stuck with the typical over-sized night shirt to wear to bed, though the length of their sleeves differed; Ryou's were short while Chizuru's were long and billowy. Michiru was in a formal set of pajamas with colorful polka dots spotting the light-blue cloth. As expected, Tatsuki came out wearing a simple white t-shirt and a set of boxers; she was comfortable wearing such things when the only boy around was Ichigo.

As nice as it was that she had such faith in his chivalry, he wished that she would've at least worn something underneath the shirt. He quickly tried to shift his attention back to the manga when he noticed the bumps beneath her white shirt, transparent enough to hint at the color and appearance of her rigid tips.

Fortunately, Tatsuki didn't notice his awkwardness, too upset about her confrontations with Chizuru. She walked over and took a seat next to Ichigo, carelessly leaning over to look at the pages he was reading. He didn't mind and pushed the comic over a little so that his friend could better read the pages.

"Where's Rukia?" he asked, though the answer was obvious.

Tatsuki answered, "She's next in line to take a shower after Mahana. They should be out soon."

How small Rukia felt there, standing in the bathroom with the two bustiest girls of their group. Mahana had just stepped out of the shower, body glistening and wet. She was handed her green towel and began to dry off. When she began to dress in her pajamas, Orihime led Rukia to the bath, eager to take a shower. Rukia was ushered in first, and Orihime leaned out to chat briefly with the brunette. "We'll be out soon," she told Mahana. "We'll start making snacks after Kurosaki-kun takes a shower!"

Mahana opened the bathroom door, but did not leave yet. "Will you be okay with Kuchiki-san? You get kind of crazy when you're this excited."

"Don't worry," Orihime giggled, waving her hand at her friend. Mahana just shrugged and took her leave. Orihime then came back into the shower stall and turned to Rukia; she moved too suddenly, for her bountiful chest hit into Rukia's head, shoving her against the wall. Stunned, but not hurt, Rukia backed away, eyes wide as she stared at the huge breasts that had offended her.

Flushed in embarrassment, Orihime apologized. "Sorry, Kuchiki-san. I forgot how small this bathtub is." Or how big her bust was, Rukia thought…

"It's alright," Rukia said as smoothly as she could. She cleared her throat awkwardly, for she couldn't actually say the same thing happens to her all the time; she didn't have the proper sized equipment to be throwing people into walls with a mere shift of her chest. "Let's just shower."

Orihime nodded with a bright smile. "Right."

Their shower lasted longer than any other, for Orihime loved playing around in it. She splashed what little water she could gather in her cupped hands. Rukia found her to be more of a child than a teenage girl. She played along as best as she could to keep up her friendly guise, but it was impossible for her to keep up with Orihime's zealousness.

When the shower was over and her pajamas thrown on, she came prancing out of the steaming bathroom. She sang, "Kurosaki-kun~! It's your turn to shower! Then we can eat!"

Ichigo sulked a little. It was bad enough to be in such close quarters with shampoo-and-soap-smelling girls, but to be naked in the same apartment as them – even if it was to bathe – it just made him uncomfortable. " _Um_ , I was thinking that I should just skip the shower," he mumbled, trying to keep his cool as his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"No!" Orihime immediately snapped in a tone that was rather shocking for such a nice girl. She wagged her forefinger at him. "Kurosaki-kun is attending the slumber party, so you must follow the rules. Everyone has a shower!" Her childishly stern demeanor changed far too abruptly when she bowed courteously and gestured to the bathroom like a cheery attendant. "Please enjoy your shower, Kurosaki-kun!" He didn't take any notice of the blush that spread across her face when she thought of him taking a shower in her bathroom.

"Alright," Ichigo sighed as he stood up, defeated by Orihime's unsound argument; she was surprisingly intimidating when she wanted to be. Tatsuki took the manga to finish reading it. He picked his pajamas from Rukia's pack, not noticing the suspicious looks from Michiru; she had been eyeing him since his arrival, hoping to discover some sort of proof that linked him and Kuchiki-san in some sort of romantic relationship. Sharing a bag of clothing definitely counted as suspicious.

Ichigo sauntered over to the bathroom and prepared to take a shower. He undressed quickly, wanting to be done with it; he had nothing against bathing, but doing it in someone else's home was a little weird, especially when there were only girls in the other room, giggling and doing girly things. Might as well be quick about this and go off to bed…

The moment he stepped into the shower stall and began to rinse, however, Rukia's phone rang with new orders, though the others believed she was getting a phone call. She reached into her breast pocket to pull out the device. Immediately, she jumped to her feet, bringing all eyes on her. She giggled shyly and waved a hand. "I forgot… Ichigo didn't take a towel with him." She plucked up her own towel and tried her best to keep from running over to the bathroom.

"Wait, he's taking a shower," Michiru protested, blushing profusely at the idea of anyone laying eyes on a naked boy at this party.

Rukia just laughed in her fake way. "Oh, he won't mind if I just throw the towel in there. He'll need it to dry off." Without even knocking, she rushed into the bathroom.

There was silence amongst the girls until Mahana made a blunt observation. "There's definitely something going on between those two." All but Orihime nodded their agreement; the redhead just stared off curiously after the short girl.

"Ichigo!" Rukia had already pulled on her soul-extracting glove and threw open the shower door. Shocked at her sudden intrusion, Ichigo stammered and instinctively covered himself, lifting a leg to use his thigh to shield his shame. Before he could form words with his stuttering mouth, his Shinigami self was shoved from his physical body; the corpse fell forward against Rukia, and she caught him with some effort. Damn his dead weight! She strained not to collapse underneath it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo shouted at her, steadying her when she almost toppled over from the weight of his dead body pressing down on her. Thank goodness his immaterial body was clothed. "Didn't you know I was taking a shower?"

"Of course I did, fool! A Hollow appeared near here! Hurry up and take care of it!" Rukia barked back at him. Frustrated, Ichigo hurried out the door and headed for an exit from a window; he didn't want to risk running by the girls and having them see the front door open on its own. As he departed, he told Rukia to take care of his body.

The bathroom door was still left open when he left; Rukia was too busy trying to keep herself from being crushed by Ichigo's body to close it. But perhaps it would have been more prudent to let him drop and get a bump on the head than let wandering eyes peer inside.

Curious as to why the door was thrown and left open, Orihime walked over with a nosey Michiru at her heels. "Kuchiki-san? Is everything…?" The redhead froze with Michiru, both going red in the face. Caught in a rather compromising position, Ichigo's naked body draping over her with her arms around his chest, Rukia stuttered, trying to find some way to explain this awkward situation. However, it was Orihime who spoke first, "Sorry to interrupt! We'll just be waiting for you two!" She laughed and spoke gibberish while walking mechanically back to the main room.

Michiru lingered behind. Her mouth tight and her eyes vacant, causing the silence between her and Rukia to be even more awkward until Orihime rounded about to grab her stiff friend and drag her to join the others after closing the door. It was like watching a rusty robot cart off an expressionless mannequin.

With no strength left, Rukia toppled over with the body lying on top of her. "Stupid fool," she grumbled as if it was all his fault that she. She shifted underneath him to push him off, but paused when she felt something brush against her legs. When she finally wormed her way out, she sat on her haunches and stared at the body. She pursed her lips, eyes staring intently at his naked form. Of course, since he was lying on his belly, she couldn't notice anything but his backside. She controlled herself for a while, but curiosity got the better of her. She just had to have a look; a quick peek, she told herself as she began to turn Ichigo over. He was so heavy, she griped for the umpteenth time. This was probably what she hated most about being absent of her powers: the fact that she had to be burdened with his body.

When she finally succeeded in turning Ichigo's body over, she was honestly surprised if not impressed. She had been toying with the notion that he wasn't properly endowed down there, hence his shyness and stubbornness with women; that turned out not to be the case, as he was perhaps _overly_ endowed. Flaccid, he almost boasted the size of an erect boy; hard, she could only estimate, but she was sure it'd be quite a sight.

She hadn't very much experience – not for a woman who had been in existence for as long as she had – but Ichigo certainly shot straight to the top of her list of penis sizes! That must've been why Kon was so confident with the ladies while in Ichigo's body. Rukia mused at the thought, saying that it could surely sway certain girls into perverse acts.

Childishly, she poked the flaccid organ, noting how easily it shifted from her touch. This led her to a question: could his body get aroused without a soul? Surely a gigai like the one she was in wouldn't react to stimulus without consciousness, but human bodies were different. They had to function in order to keep from going brain-dead and suffering other bodily abnormalities.

She couldn't help herself, being so quick to give into curiosity when the consequences were not severe. Ichigo shouldn't be back for a while, after all. She carefully took the piece in her hand, squeezing the squishy member gently in a thorough massage. There wasn't much of a change, but when she plucked at the head, she could notice a little bit of blood flow. It was not enough to conclude her hypothesis, but maybe it just took a bit more.

She had experienced oral sex before and couldn't say that she didn't enjoy it. Therefore, she scooped Ichigo's cock into her mouth and drew carefully on it. The wet and warm environment was a believable substitute for a vagina to a body without consciousness.

And sure enough, much to her delight, the penis began to swell in her mouth. She permitted the appendage a few moments to harden before she took her mouth away to observe its growth. Nearly nine inches! Rukia was astonished that Ichigo could hide such a prize! She wouldn't consider herself a pervert, but she was interested in the anatomy of men.

What better way to continue her minor experiment than to see if he could also cum? It was said that a cadaver was capable of sexual tension a while after death. He wasn't dead, technically, so it might be possible for his body to find actual release. And watching the gushes of ejaculation was quite a delight to her. Just as long as no one found out…

The kick to her back sent her forward until her forehead bumped against the wall. As she recovered, she heard the attacker shouting at her. "What the hell are you doing?! I told you to take care of my body, but not like _that_!" Ichigo fumed as he picked his material body up and merged. When he was back among the living, he loomed over Rukia, hands on his hips. "Just what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Rukia felt that she should be a bit ashamed and maybe even scared from his anger, but she could hardly stifle a laugh; he looked comical trying to stand as an imposing figure while his erection was still jutting defiantly. He didn't seem to notice until she pointed and burst out laughing. Glancing down, he cried out when he finally took notice of his condition. He cussed at her and tried to cover himself, which proved rather difficult when it was pushing outward.

He was completely red from embarrassment, telling her to get out. When she calmed down enough, she scooted near to him, reaching for his cock. He tensed when she actually got a hold of him. He gasped at the feeling, his body going rigid from the offense. "Don't be so embarrassed, Ichigo. If you'd like, I can help you." As some incentive, she rubbed him twice. "You wouldn't want to walk out to that room of girls with your perversion showing…"

"You're the one who did this!" Ichigo stayed angry and pushed her hands off of him. Though he was upset, the swelling of his cock hadn't gone down. "Now get out of here!" He picked her up, no longer bothering to cover himself, and shoved her to the exit.

Rukia stumbled out and heard the door slam behind her. Despite Ichigo's temper, Rukia grinned shrewdly. For her, perhaps this slumber party would be more fun than she previously thought…

To be continuated


End file.
